Neko Ja Nai!
by Inetta
Summary: Hibari semble vouloir changer certaines choses avec Dino, et l'italien ne parait pas très disposé à accéder à ses demandes. Déjà qu'il entre dans l'âge difficile il n'a pas besoin qu'on veuille en plus lui t...!


Hey hey~

A croire que je suis en forme ce week end… XD_**Ah... Si elle avait utilisé ce temps pour bosser.**_

Hibari fatigué d'être perçu comme un uke se rebellerait-il ?

Cela se passe alors qu'Hibari est au alentour de 23 et Dino s'approche de la 30ene (l'âge difficile semblerait-il…).

Bon j'ai dit tellement de bêtise hier que je me contenterais de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture \(^o^)/ Bonne appétit !_ ** Bah je vais manger moi, pas d'idées mal placées ! Comment ça il n'y a que moi ? S'pas vrai X)**_

[HibarixDino]

* * *

Neko ja nai!

Cela faisait maintenant des années que Dino et Hibari étaient en couple, seulement ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne se voir qu'occasionnellement en raison de la distance entre le Japon et l'Italie, sans parler de leurs obligations respectives. Le Cavallone avait toujours tenté de persuader l'ancien chef de discipline de le suivre, mais celui-ci se révélait apparemment trop attaché à son ancien collège et surtout très indépendant; si le cheval ailé devait poser l'ultimatum « _Namimori ou moi_ », il n'était pas nécessaire d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il se retrouverait aussi vite célibataire…

! ~NJN~ !

Cette nuit n'en était pas une comme les autres, au moment de se retrouver, après avoir échangé un torride baiser, le gardien des nuages lâcha spontanément :

« Je veux être au dessus. »

« Oh, tu veux monter à califourchon ? Bien sûr ! » Répondit l'homme plein d'enthousiasme.

« Je veux te prendre. »

« Me prendre quoi ? »

« Comme ça. » Lui répliqua le jeune adulte insérant ses doigts à travers le pantalon de son locuteur et frôlant ainsi son lieu le plus secret.

« Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre… » Confia ce dernier un brin inquiet.

Le taciturne le poussa brusquement sur le lit et retira rapidement le pantalon de sa victime…

! ~NJN~ !

…

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Kyoya? » L'interrogea Dino en sortant du lit essoufflé.

« … » Son interlocuteur se contenta de le regarder silencieusement.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, son chat s'était révélé être une panthère et avant tenté de le _consommer_…

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça… » Dit finalement le châtain clair.

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils, formant un regard inquisiteur, comme réclamant des explications.

« Je ne peux pas parce que… Parce que c'est comme ça ! »

« Tu devrais trouver une meilleure raison si tu ne veux pas que je te morde à mort. » Lâcha franchement le gardien Vongola.

« Et bien j'ai des hémorroïdes ! » Finit par mentir un Dino sous pression.

A cette réponse, l'ex-président du comité des élèves afficha un sourire bien moqueur avant de lui-même se lever du lit et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Mais où vas-tu ? On vient à peine de se retrouver… » S'enquit l'homme mûr en attrapant le bras de son interlocuteur.

« 3 jours. » Répliqua celui-ci en se dégageant.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est le temps que je te laisse pour abandonner. »

« Quoi ? Mais des hémorroïdes mettent bien plus de temps à guérir ! »

Hibari le regarda durement comme l'air de dire silencieusement _de ne pas le prendre pour un idiot_ avant de quitter la pièce.

L'adulte était bien frustré, il n'avait pas pu fusionner avec celui qu'il aimait tant, et voilà qu'en plus celui là n'aspirait qu'à lui transpercer les fesses !

! ~NJN~ !

Cette nuit là, Dino se vu faire l'amour à son compagnon, celui-ci geignait sous ses caresses mais ne le repoussait pas pour autant, c'était…Très délectable. Malheureusement, le Cavallone se réveilla à la meilleure partie et surtout, pour mieux se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve…

! ~NJN~ !

A l'aube du premier jour, après avoir fait chambre à part, Dino observait son jeune amant boire le thé dans un kimono d'après lui très sexy, il entra donc dans la pièce et s'assit près de lui. Ce dernier ne réagit en aucun cas à sa présence, s'enfermant dans un silence malgré tout habituel, le meneur des Cavallone s'approcha d'avantage et finit par entreprendre un échange salivaire avec son voisin.

Le beau ténébreux, après cette interaction, lui répondit par un sourire biscornu avant de le coller contre le mur, commençant rondement à taquiner l'endroit qu'il convoitait tant, sur quoi l'homme aux cheveux châtains se défendit face à un assaillant loin d'être contraint. Une fois le plus ancien éloigné à une distance respectable, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ombre dit sèchement :

« Ne viens pas me voir si ce n'est pas pour te soumettre. »

Dino, contrarié et visiblement à court de mot quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, du moins autant que l'on pouvant le faire avec une porte coulissante…

Il passa la journée à l'éviter et sa nuit s'avéra bien solitaire, il était difficile d'y penser… Il allait probablement devoir se laisser prendre car quand Kyoya avait une idée en tête, elle ne le quittait généralement qu'après son exécution, et ça risquait de faire mal aussi… Son partenaire avait l'air d'apprécier, peut être était-ce sans…

Non non pas possible, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à passer de ce coté.

Autant le laisser le mordre à mort…

…

Quel serait le plus douloureux des deux ?

! ~NJN~ !

Le lendemain après un autre réveil pénible, il décida donc de voir comment s'en tirait son partenaire, l'espionnant ainsi. Hibari était en compagnie d'Hibird, comme souvent, et avait l'air bien serein pour une personne que l'amant évitait, le Cavallone se demandait même si le jeune homme avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Dans ces moments de solitude, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des doutes sur ce que son amant pensait de lui, il fallait dire que celui-ci montrait peu d'expression en dehors de la colère -ou lors d'une extrême jouissance-, il était donc assez difficile de le déchiffrer dans les situations critiques comme celle-ci… Parfois, il ne se montrait non pas heureux mais jubilant, et c'était justement l'expression que celui-ci afficha en apercevant Dino…

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« … » Le gardien des nuages se contenta d'arrêter de sourire pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu penses que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ? »

Le jeune homme ne réagit toujours pas s'approchant désormais de lui, d'une démarche féline, il se retrouva rapidement à son niveau, il glissa une main dans les cheveux de son ainé, afin de lui pencher la tête et de gouté le nectar de sa bouche. Après cet échange bien langoureux, le gardien des nuages lui dit rudement:

« Ai-je l'air de m'en soucier ? »

« Je ne te toucherais plus et tu n'aura pas non plus l'occasion de me toucher Kyoya… » Dit le mafieux, blessé et en colère, tout en brisant l'étreinte, il quitta la pièce d'un pas aussi tonitruant que la fois précédente.

! ~NJN~ !

Plus tard, en se raisonnant, appuyant sur le fait d'être le plus mûr refusant tout de même sa petite trentaine–il ne se vexait pas autant il y a quelques années, et pourtant Kyoya était plus sauvage-, le Boss de mafia se résolut à faire la paix avec son partenaire, il arriva dans la pièce principale alors que ce dernier dans sa tenu intérieur préféré prenait paisiblement son thé. Le jeune homme remarqua sans nulle doute sa présence mais ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention poursuivant son activité, Dino s'installa donc derrière lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et commençant à poser quelques baisers sur le cou de l'étreint ne réagissant toujours pas. Encouragé par le fait de ne pas encore avoir été mordu, le cheval ailé entra une main dans le kimono du ténébreux descendant lentement le long de son buste, subitement, son cadet dit d'un ton supérieur:

« Ne disais-tu pas que tu ne me toucherais plus ? »

« J'étais en colère… Je suis venu faire la paix, je t'aime, tu sais. »

« Oui. » Répondit simplement son interlocuteur, n'ayant d'ailleurs pas interrompu son art, comme moyennement intéressé.

A ce moment là, le plus âgé des deux, bien que littéralement glué à son aimé se sentit profondément isolé…

« Hey… Kyoya. »

« Hu? »

« Faisons-le… » Souffla l'adulte à son oreille, lasse de leur distance, lasse de dormir dans la chambre annexe, il voulait le toucher et surtout être touché.

Le réquisitionné se saisit du poignet de l'italien, toujours posée sur son ventre et se tourna face à lui, il le regarda dans les yeux un long instant puis lui répondit d'un ton déterminant :

« Non. »

Dino, fut foudroyé sur place, pourquoi le refusait-il à présent? Il l'aurait laissé le prendre pourvu qu'il puisse être en contact avec lui… Il lui manquait plus que jamais, bien plus que lorsque des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient, bien plus que lorsqu'ils ne purent se voir près d'un an, il lui manquait plus que jamais il ne pourrait lui manquer en étant si près de lui.

Pourquoi le repoussait-il ?

…

Pourquoi ?

…

Pourquoi ?

…

POURQUOI ?

! ~NJN~ !

Le Cavallone médita sur ce qui aurait pu pousser la tête noire à le traiter ainsi, mais ne trouva cela dit pas tant de réponses, lui, il le poussait simplement à sa plus grande frustration. Deux semaines qu'il avait comme un met sous le nez qu'il ne pouvait consommer, DEUX semaines qu'il l'avait sous les yeux et pouvait à peine le toucher, DEUX semaines qu'il se faisait allumer pour être mieux refroidir…

Parfois cela l'exaspérait de constater qu'Hibari avait grandement muri, il mordait un peu moins vite qu'avant et avait considérablement gagné en patience, si bien qu'il était bien contrariant de voir à quel point il maitrisait la situation, Dino était totalement désavantagé, il le voulait, peut importait comment, il le voulait.

! ~NJN~ !

Il entra pour la énième fois dans la salle de vie commune, il avait passé sa mâtiné à regarder un show télévisé sur son portable et à végéter à moitié, c'était réellement pénible, ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Il devait se secouer, il était décidé à passer un bon moment avec son amant, ne serait-ce qu'en restant simplement dans la même pièce.

« Bonjour Kyoya ! » Lança-t-il en s'assaillant à ses cotés.

« Hu. » Lui répondit distraitement le dénommé, qui ce jour là faisait de la calligraphie.

« Je suis désolé de m'être montré égoïste, tu es un homme, je suppose c'est normal de vouloir me prendre au moins une fois. Tu me manques. »

C'était surtout un carnivore avec peu et beaucoup de patience à la fois.

Ce dernier, son pinceau à la bouche, s'approcha à quatre pattes du Boss Italien posant ses mains sur le buste de celui-ci et le renversant ainsi, il attrapa par la suite son colle de chemise et descendit celle-ci sec laissant son propriétaire l'épiderme à l'air. D'un sourire prédateur il lui mordit le coup avant d'explorer de sa langue la surface exposé de son partenaire, faisant réagir ce dernier et réchauffant épouvantablement l'objet au creux de ses reins.

«Ne me torture pas comme ça. »

L'écoutant à peine, Kyoya prit ensuite son pinceau d'encre et le fit glisser lentement le long du corps de son amant, laissant des traces de son parcours avec minutie, il attaqua ensuite sous la ceinture retirant le pantalon de l'ainé et s'amusant à peindre certains endroits stratégiques.

« Je te toucherais là, puis là… » Disait-il en frôlant, de son pinceau mouillé, successivement les tétons du Cavallone, le sommet son l'érection maintenant dévoilé puis en tournant terriblement lentement autour de son entrée ce qui ne fit qu'exciter d'avantage l'homme mûr.

« Mmh… Tu es encore plus joue… Ah ! »

« J'entrerais là. » L'interrompit le qualifié, exceptionnellement loquace, en enfonçant son outil dans l'endroit si sensible faisant ressortir un gémissement de la bouche du profané.

« … Prend moi qu'on en finisse, qu'on retourne à la normal ! » Finit par dire celui-ci à bout de patience.

Le ténébreux le foudroya du regard et quitta sombrement la pièce.

! ~NJN~ !

Dino était bien remonté, n'avait il pas fait ce qu'il voulait ? Il voulait le prendre non ? Et bien qu'il le prenne, et qu'il le fasse vite qu'ils puissent enfin retrouver leur relation normale… Il se refusait d'admettre qu'il ait réellement pu vouloir être pénétré par son bien aimé.

Comme pour se moquer de lui, ou simplement le contredire, le soir même il rêva qu'au lieu du pinceau, le manipulateur de l'objet même s'invitait en lui…

A son réveil, l'homme se souvenant parfaitement de son fantasme capitula totalement.

! ~NJN~ !

Premièrement Dino avait pensé qu'Hibari ne pensait qu'à l'humilier… L'humilier ? Mais dans ce cas, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait à son amant chaque fois ? Le stoïque d'apparence avait accepté de ravaler sa fierté en tant qu'homme afin de répondre aux besoins du Cavallone… Pourquoi lui ne parvenait-il pas à faire de même ?

Il trouvait cela quelque peu dérangeant, son compagnon avait-il eut le même problème ? Il est vrai qu'il avait émit quelques réticences avant de se laisser _faire_. L'Italien avait toujours été incertain de sa place dans le cœur de Kyoya, c'était pourtant maintenant si évident, et il l'aimait tellement… Etait ce le machisme des Italiens qui lui commandait de ne pas _se rabaisser_, être le preneur? Mais se soumettre au gardien des nuages serait probablement la meilleure preuve d'amour qu'il puisse lui donner.

! ~NJN~ !

Au petit matin, Dino se rendit dans la salle préféré de son amant vêtu de l'unique chose que celui-ci lui avait offerte, un kimono; comme si il avait attendu sa venu l'hôte était tranquillement assis et regardait dans sa direction.

« Je veux que tu le fasse… Autant que tu voudras! » Dit simplement Dino en s'approchant et prenant le jeune adulte dans ses bras.

« Hu. » Sourit victorieusement celui-ci en se saisissant de ses deux poignets, le Cheval ailé ne pouvait définitivement pas bouger à son aise tandis que le tyran le soumettait.

Depuis quand était il devenu plus fort que lui ? Etait-ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois ? Et quand il l'avait pris dans un bois il y a 6 ans de cela ? Ce sentiment d'impuissance étrange…

Finissant par accéder à sa demande, le mafieux le plus expérimenté se retrouva plaqué au sol, chose à laquelle il devra décemment s'habituer ainsi que les mains cintrés à la table de chevet par son propre obi, ce à quoi il ne préférait pas s'habituer. Le beau ténébreux gouta les lèvres de l'aliéné avant de descendre plus bas léchant sa pomme d'Adam puis s'attaquant aux deux sucreries présentes en permanence sur le buste de celui-ci, les savourant doucement alors que la victime redécouvrait lentement sa sensibilité en ces lieux. En progressant dans sa descente, Kyoya repoussa les jambes de l'Italien afin de pouvoir y glisser son bassin et ne tarda pas à malaxer le principal organe sexuels de l'assaillit sortant de nulle part un lubrifiant à la vanille puis entreprenant de le disposer autour et dans la zone à laquelle il n'avait pas encore eut accès…

« Hmm… Où as-tu… Trouvé… Ca ? » Lui demanda le massé.

Ceux à quoi le meneur se contenta de ne pas répliquer, sans doute trop occupé à s'inviter en l'orifice qui lui ne pouvait parler, le châtain ressentait qu'Hibari entrait lentement, comme pour le laisser s'habituer à la sensation ce qui n'empêcha pas celui-ci d'haleter rapidement.

Enfin, l'ex chef du comité de discipline accéléra progressivement la cadence, le Boss trouvait petit à petit son plaisir, les acclamations de celui-ci se montraient bien plus présente; alors que la proie se rapprochait d'un plaisir pur et simple le prédateur se remit à ralentir ses allés et venus.

_Et mince…_ Songea le raillé.

! ~NJN~ !

Au bout d'un moment, probablement ennuyé de cette lenteur taquine, Dino se surpris à remuer de lui-même les hanches, après quoi il observa un vif sourire narquois de la part du preneur qui le détacha de la table sans pour autant délier se deux mains, l'empalant sur lui-même d'un facilité déconcertante et provoquant une plainte plus accentuée de son amant. Les mains à présent autour du cou relié à la tête noir, le Cavallone, particulièrement coopératif, clama un baiser d'un râle sucré, en réponse à cela le carnivore rétorqua :

« Fais le toi-même. »

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, et surtout esclave d'une extase qu'il venait à peine de découvrir, l'ainé entreprit donc d'embrasser puis de _monter_ l'autoritaire mouvant son corps du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ayant fini de savourer les geignements alléchants de ce dernier, le jeune amant le fit basculer sur la table et se lança dans une série de coups de reins extrêmement bien placés, conduisant de la sorte le receveur à une saveur des plus intenses et le fit perdre connaissance.

! ~NJN~ !

A son réveil, la première chose qu'il vu fut le regard profond d'Hibari centré sur lui, Dino constata qu'il faisait nuit noir dehors, était-il resté à ses cotés toute la journée ?

« Hey Kyoya… » Dit le tatoué un peu fatigué mais souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Dino. » Lui répondit simplement le ténébreux.

L'adulte le plus âgé se redressa pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans le futon situé dans la chambre de son amant, il se rapprocha de celui-ci assit non loin de là et le prit par la taille lui offrant un ballet de langue.

« Kyoya… Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé et je te veux comme tu me veux. »

« Si tu as encore assez d'énergie pour cela c'est que j'ai été trop tendre. »

« Laisse moi te… »

« Tu pourras attendre. » Dit fermement Hibari en le jetant sur les couvertures.

« Quoi ? On ne le fait pas à tour de rôle ? »

« Qui a instauré ça ? » Dit dédaigneusement l'interrogé en attaquant son cou.

« Hum… Et bien, je pensais que l'on échangerait. »

« Non, tu te fais vieux, tu devrais te reposer. » Se moqua le plus jeune.

« Je n'ai pas encore 30 ans ! » S'offensa celui-ci.

« Qui s'en soucis ? »

« Mais je t'aime et je v… »

Remontant de son cou jusqu'au creux de son oreille l'absolutiste lui souffla :

« Moi aussi. »

Un sourire béat se forma sur les lèvres du Cavallone, il était heureux de l'entendre dire cela pour la première fois, il accepterait sûrement de le faire…

« Alors, on échange ? » Demanda le contrit plein d'espoir.

« Même pas en rêve. » Sourit sadiquement le jeune adulte avant de lui arracher des cris bien juteux à ses oreilles.

! ~NJN~ !

Dino ne risquait pas de changer de position de sitôt, peut être pour son anniversaire ? En parlant de position, il n'avait jamais essayé celle là, dommage pour lui… Il se consola en se prêtant qu'il en avait longtemps eu le monopole et se rappelant que son partenaire l'aimait, probablement énormément, il rit de sa ridicule gêne passée avant de se noyer dans d'autres plaisirs inédits.

Sa fierté? Quelle fierté?

...

Mais…

Ne s'était-il pas un peu fait avoir ?

**_Fin_**

* * *

Le titre « Neko Ja nai ! » est à double sens…

Neko Ja nai ! : Je ne suis pas un chat !

Serait-ce les paroles de Dino ? Clamant ne pas être le receveur ? =p

Ou plutôt le cas d'Hibari, vous savez, manifestant qu'il est un plus gros félin, ou encore qu'il n'est pas un neko (= uke = receveur, vous vous en douté mais j'aime bien le pointé =p) MWAHAHAHA… XD _**Non ne fuyez pas…**_

Bref ça implique aussi bien un personnage que l'autre~~.

En tout cas, j'en connais un qui a perdu sa position de seme… Peut être temporairement, mais connaissant la bête il a raison de ne pas trop espérer X)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. _**Si c'est le cas je veux bien être mise au courant fufufufu~ ^^ Je ne mange pas les gens, juste le chocolat moi ! =p**_


End file.
